Counting Stars
by Ay
Summary: Ini bukan dunia Alice Wonderland. Ini hanya dunia ... "Selamat pagi, Sakura!"/ Arghhhh


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Aku hanya ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berubah. Tidak ada dinding kamar bercorak bunga sakura atau selimut tebal bergambar _hello kitty_ yang sudah menemani hampir setengah usiaku. Semuanya menghilang. Yang kini ada di sekelilingku adalah sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik dengan dinding-dinding sewarna gading, selimut sehalus beledu yang membungkus kakiku, dan lilin-lilin lengkap dengan tempatnya yang lebih sering kulihat di film-film _Hollywood_ zaman dulu berada di atas meja yang berada di sisi tempat tidur. Kemudian aku merasakannya. Sesuatu menggeliat di atas perutku, disusul sebuah suara serak yang entah mengapa membuat sesuatu di dalam perutku bergejolak aneh.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

.

.

**Counting Stars**

.

.

"Arghhh!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tidak peduli jika teriakanku akan membuat ayah dan ibuku segera berlari menuju kamarku saat ini juga. Ralat, aku sama sekali tidak merasa berada di kamarku saat ini.

"Kita memang sudah melakukan gencatan senjata, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas berteriak semaumu."

Aku dengan kecepatan yang mungkin akan membuat diriku sendiri terkejut jika memiliki kesempatan untuk terkejut, langsung berdiri dan menyambar tempat lilin dengan lilin yang masih menyala di atasnya dari atas meja.

"Apa-apaan?!"

Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Suara serak itu berasal dari seorang lelaki yang tadi berada satu ranjang denganku.

"Jangan mendekat!" Aku mengacung-acungkan tempat lilin yang kupegang ke arahnya saat melihat gelagat lelaki itu akan turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekat ke arahku. Api di atas lilin bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan gerakan tanganku yang masih mengancam lelaki itu.

"Kau mau membuat kamar kita terbakar?!"

Lelaki itu mulai marah. Aku bisa merasakan getaran suaranya yang mulai menunjukkan kemarahannya. Jika suara yang pertama kali kudengar darinya adalah suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Kali ini serak yang terdengar mengindikasikan kemarahan yang mulai menguar.

Tunggu dulu. Tadi lelaki itu bilang, 'kamar kita'?

Mataku langsung menyapu ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan yang sama seperti saat aku membuka mata. Ruangan yang jelas-jelas bukan kamarku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Seingatku seharusnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas. Semalam Sasori—kakakku—masih menjahiliku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengambil semua kado milikku sebelum aku sempat melihatnya. Baik, katakan aku manja dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan karena masih mengharapkan kado di hari ulang tahun. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Bagiku kado bukan sekadar hadiah di hari ulang tahun. Meski kado yang kuterima hanya berupa sebuah puisi atau apalah barang yang menurut kebanyakan orang tidak penting, aku akan tetap dengan senang hati menerimanya. Bagiku itu menunjukkan bahwa orang-orang itu mengasihiku, meski hanya dalam skala setahun sekali.

Aku tidak sadar, tahu-tahu tempat lilin di tanganku sudah berpindah tempat ke tangan lelaki itu. Dia mengambil kesempatan di saat aku sedang lengah. Lelaki itu meletakkan lilin itu dengan sekali gerakan keras yang sempat kutakutkan malah akan membuat patah kaki meja tempat lilin itu diletakkan. Kemudian dia memiting kedua tanganku, menarik tubuhku sampai mendekat ke arah tubuhnya yang berada di belakangku. Punggungku menabrak dadanya.

"Lepaskan!" teriakku. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika ayahku datang menerobos masuk ke sini. Aku malah berharap ayah akan menonjok wajah lelaki yang sekarang masih memiting tanganku.

"Tidak, sampai kau tidak akan berbuat aneh lagi."

"Aneh? Kau yang aneh!" Aku tidak tahan untuk memaki lelaki ini. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berada di kamarku, tidak, maksudku ini bukan kamarku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berada di sini. Seingatku semalam aku masih berada di dalam kamarku, tahu-tahu saat aku bangun, aku berada di ruangan ini."

Aku mengatur napasku. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi sebenarnya aku ini diculik atau apa?"

Tanpa memutar tubuh pun, aku bisa merasakan embusan napas lelaki di belakangku yang mendengus setelah mendengar rentetan perkataanku. Kurang ngajar!

"Cepat katakan, siapa kau? Untuk apa kau menculikku?"

Terasa lagi dengusannya di belakangku. "Siapa aku?"

Dia mendengus lagi. Aku bersumpah akan meninju hidungnya jika sekali lagi dia mendengus.

"Cepat katakan! Siapa kau?!"

Dia mendengus sebelum melepaskan pitingannya. Aku segera berbalik, bersiap meninju hidungnya. Tanganku sudah melayang sampai suaranya menghentikan tinjuku di udara.

"Siapa aku? Tentu saja aku suamimu."

Aku benar-benar berharap kalau aku sedang bermimpi. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku delapan belas tahun hari ini. Dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau aku belum pernah menikah sekali pun!

.

.

Aku masih termenung, duduk di atas tempat tidur. Aku _shock_. Tentu saja. Gadis mana yang tidak akan terkejut saat terbangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba statusnya sudah berubah menjadi seorang istri dari suami yang sama sekali tidak dikenal sebelumnya, lengkap dengan segala keadaan yang benar-benar asing dan tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benaknya.

"Jadi katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku ke arah lelaki yang mengaku-aku sebagai suamiku, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hn?" Dia kembali bertanya, meski aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan pertanyaannya kali ini. Terserah. Aku bingung. Di sini harusnya akulah yang bertanya. Bukan dia.

"Hn." Dia mendengus. Aku mencoba menahan napasku, bersabar, walau aku tidak tahu kenapa aku benar-benar tidak suka dengusannya. "Aku tahu," lanjutnya. "Jadi begini caramu melakukannya."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku masih berada dalam fase bingung, tapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkan segala kebingunganku dengan keadaan saat ini. "Melakukan apa?"

Dia melirik, tidak, itu bukan sekadar lirikan. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah menatap dengan cara yang tidak senonoh. Dia menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakiku dengan cara seperti menilai barang yang akan dibelinya. Seketika amarahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Berani-beraninya dia menatapku seperti itu. Belum sempat aku menyuarakan protesku, dia lebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu yang semakin membuat emosiku naik.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Trik seperti ini sudah ketinggalan zaman. Kau harus mencoba merayuku dengan cara yang baru."

"Merayu? Merayu? Merayu?!" Aku memukul dadanya. Tidak peduli jika pukulanku hanya terasa seperti gesekan kecil di tubuhnya. Yang jelas aku benar-benar marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini dan perkataannya hanya menambah kadar emosiku yang sudah berlebihan.

"Tentu saja merayu. Kupikir kau berbeda. Ternyata kau sama seperti wanita-wanita lain. Berpura-pura tidak tertarik padaku, padahal mencoba menarik perhatianku dengan cara licik. Seperti kau. Berpura-pura hilang ingatan untuk menarik perhatianku. Kukira setelah pembicaraan kita semalam, kita sudah berdamai mengenai keberadaan kita satu sama lain."

Perkataannya sama sekali tidak membantu meredam emosiku. Malah membuatnya semakin menyala-nyala. Dia pikir aku berpura-pura hilang ingatan untuk merayunya? "Aku sama sekali tidak hilang ingatan dan aku tidak merayumu, Sialan!"

Sepertinya makianku telah membuatnya emosi juga. Karena saat ini tangannya menangkap tanganku. Kedua matanya, yang baru kusadari berwarna hitam pekat, menatap mataku dengan tajam. "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan kurang ajar seperti itu, mengerti!"

Jujur sekujur tubuhku merinding. Aku takut. Aku benar-benar merasa lemah saat ini. Seperti seekor kancil yang masuk ke lubang buaya. Tidak memiliki daya sama sekali untuk memberikan perlawanan. Namun egoku menolak untuk menunjukkan rasa takutku di depannya. Daguku terangkat, mataku menatap langsung ke arah matanya.

Lelaki itu menyadari perlawanan yang kuberikan. Dia melanjutkan ancamannya. "Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak, apa?" tantangku. Tangannya masih menahan tanganku.

Dia melakukannya lagi. Menatapku seolah aku adalah barang dagangan yang dijajakan.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sopan santun, sebagaimana seorang suami kepada istrinya."

"Aku bukan istrimu!" Aku menghentakkan tanganku. Kuncian tangannya di tanganku terlepas. Aku tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku bangkit, bersikap defensif, mengantisipasi serangan mendadak yang mungkin akan dilakukan lelaki itu kepadaku.

"Jangan konyol, Sakura! Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan pagiku dengan melakukan sandiwara konyol seperti ini."

"Aku tidak konyol!" Aku berteriak. Harusnya di sini akulah yang marah. Aku korban. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. "Dan satu lagi, aku bukan istrimu. Aku tidak kenal siapa kau. Aku tidak tahu di mana ini. Yang aku tahu saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di sini!"

Lelaki itu diam. Mungkin berpikir, entahlah. Kemudian dia menatapku lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan dengan tatapan 'calon pembeli' lagi. "Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui!"

Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Di mana ini?"

"Di kamar kita."

Aku menggeleng. Dia bohong. Ini memang bukan kamarku, tapi ini juga tidak mungkin 'kamar kita'. Kamarnya terdengar lebih masuk akal di telingaku.

"Jujur padaku. Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Ini kamar kita." Lelaki itu mulai mendekat ke arahku. Sebelum dia terlalu dekat, aku mundur, mengambil jarak lagi.

"Jangan mendekat! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?!" Dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Aku harus hati-hati.

"Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Ini di kamar kita."

"Kenapa ini disebut kamar kita?!" Aku mulai frustrasi.

"Karena baru kemarin kita menikah, Sakura!"

Aku diam. Lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maka sudah sewajarnya kalau kamarku sekarang berubah menjadi kamar kita."

"Ini tidak mungkin." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. Aku masih delapan belas tahun, demi Tuhan! Tidak mungkin orang tuaku mengizinkan aku menikah di usia semuda ini. Aku bahkan belum lama masuk ke Universitas Konoha. Tunggu, orang tuaku. Ya, aku harus bertemu orang tuaku.

"Katakan, di mana orang tuaku? Ayah atau ibuku."

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia lama terdiam. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Untungnya tak lama kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja di rumah mereka."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menemui mereka!"

"Jika hanya kau berhenti berpura-pura lupa ingatan."

"Aku-" Aku menahan napas. Aku tidak boleh membuat lelaki itu marah. Prioritasku saat ini adalah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. "Baiklah, aku mungkin tadi hanya sedikit terkejut dengan semua perubahan ini." Aku mengendikkan bahuku. "Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu orang tuaku?"

Lelaki itu memandangku cukup lama. Hal yang membuatku cukup gelisah. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu jenis tatapan apa itu. Yang jelas, aku merasa kepalaku seperti di-_scan_ oleh tatapannya. Malah aku sempat berpikir kalau lelaki itu mencoba membaca pikiran dalam kepalaku. Namun segera kutepis, karena itu sangat tidak mungkin. _Yeah_, tidak mungkin. Dua kata yang sekarang sangat menyebalkan. Karena sejak saat ini semua yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin!

Lelaki itu memutuskan tatapannya. "Segera mandi dan bersiaplah!"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia berbalik, lalu keluar dari kamar ini. Aku bahkan belum sempat menyahuti perkataannya. Sepeninggal lelaki itu, aku sekali lagi memandang sekeliling kamar ini. Kamar yang sangat suram! Meski perabotnya terkesan mewah, tapi entah kenapa seperti berasal dari zaman antah berantah. Bahkan aku baru sadar kalau di kamar ini tidak ada lampu! Hanya ada lilin dan lentera-lentera tempel di dinding-dindingnya. Pandanganku lalu jatuh ke arah baju yang kupakai saat ini. Sebuah gaun tidur semata kaki berlengan panjang yang berbahan satin, berwarna biru muda, dengan lipatan renda di sekitar dada. Ini baju tidur zaman apa? Ke mana piama _hello kitty_-ku? Astaga, apalagi yang harus kuhadapi?!

.

.

Aku benar-benar merasa aneh. Rasa aneh yang kurasakan pada gaun tidur yang tadi kupakai masih belum seberapa dengan rasa aneh yang melandaku saat harus berganti baju setelah mandi. Kamar mandinya juga aneh! Aku seperti terjebak di dunia lain, dunia dongeng, atau apalah namanya. Bahkan gaun yang kupakai sekarang pun tidak kalah aneh. Aku sudah berusaha mencari pakaian normal di dalam lemari pakaian di kamar, tapi hasilnya nihil. Semua pakaian di sana sama anehnya. Gaun yang kupakai sedikit tidak terlalu aneh, kecuali pita lebar di bagian belakang gaun, tepat di atas pinggul, perbatasan bahu dengan lengan yang menggembung, dan rok gaun dengan panjang yang menyapu lantai, yang sangat menggembung seperti ada sangkar ayam di dalamnya!

"Kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu?"

Aku tersedak roti yang sedang kumakan. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Meski segala sesuatunya terasa aneh, makanan tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

"Sarung tangan?"

"Hn."

Lelaki itu menyeka pinggir mulutnya dengan sapu tangan linen putih. Sekilas aku melihat tanda US di ujung sapu tangannya. Saat ini kami sedang sarapan di meja makan. Hanya ada kami berdua di meja makan. Meski ada beberapa orang berpakaian seperti pelayan di zaman-zaman dulu, berdiri berjajar di belakang lelaki itu. Ada salah satu yang menarik perhatianku. Lelaki berseragam _butler_ dengan pin berbentuk kipas yang disematkan di bagian dada kirinya itu seperti pimpinan dari deretan pelayanitu. Wajahnya kaku dan sangar.

Aku kembali teringat mengenai sarung tangan. "Untuk apa?"

Dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah apa namanya, yang membuat aku merasa kepalaku sekali lagi sedang di-_scan_. Entah karena perutku sudah cukup kenyang atau karena rasa terkejutku yang berangsur-angsur menghilang, aku menyadari bahwa rupa lelaki itu sangat tampan.

Kedua matanya berwarna hitam legam, sama dengan warna rambutnya. Bentuk alisnya tajam, sangat sesuai dengan bentuk matanya. Hidung lelaki itu mancung, seketika perasaan rendah diri menyergapku saat membandingkan hidungnya dengan hidungku. Hidungku tidak pesek, hanya saja tidak semancung hidungnya. Bibir lelaki itu tidak tebal, juga tidak tipis. Proporsional. Hanya kata itu yang pas. Dia sangat tampan! Aku heran baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

"Pakai sarung tanganmu atau aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke rumah orang tuamu."

"Hei!" Aku menahan seruan untuk menantangnya. Aku tidak boleh memancing keributan dengannya. Aku harus tenang, bersikap baik. Aku memutuskan tidak ada gunanya mendebatnya. Apalagi kalau hanya karena sarung tangan. "Baiklah."

Lelaki itu menyudahi sarapannya, langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum dia pergi, aku menahannya.

"Hei, kau!"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu!" Suaranya rendah, tapi itu berbahaya. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Ummm, maaf," kataku. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku. Memang sedikit terdengar tidak sopan, tapi rasanya itu bukan masalah besar.

"Sekarang kau lupa namaku?"

Memangnya dia pernah memberitahukan namanya padaku?

Dia kelihatan kesal. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku memang tidak ingat sama sekali siapa dia? Aku bahkan masih tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa terjebak di dunia aneh ini!

"Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aku Uchiha."

Hah? Uchiha? Dia pikir ini zaman batu? Dia bilang dia suamiku. Bukannya aku sudah mengakuinya sebagai suami. Tapi memanggil nama suami dengan nama marga benar-benar terlalu formal dan kaku!

Aku belum sempat berkata apa-apa, tapi dia kembali berkata. Perkataannya pun membuat aku semakin merasa aneh.

"Nanti siang pendampingmu akan datang."

"Pendamping?"

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat kesal. Tampangnya seperti menghadapi bocah berusia lima tahun yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskan arti pendamping padamu?! Jangan membuatku marah, Sakura! Cepat pakai sarung tanganmu! Aku tunggu di kereta."

Aku memang tidak mengerti arti pendamping yang dia maksud! Lalu kereta? Maksudnya apa? Aku harus ke stasiun menyusulnya?

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti. Kereta? Maksudmu aku harus menyusulmu ke stasiun? Aku tidak tahu jalan menuju stasiun! Kenapa kita tidak naik mobil saja?"

"Jangan membantah! Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa sekarang ada benda yang bernama mobil, jadi jangan mengada-ada!" Dia lalu memanggil seseorang. "Ibiki, siapkan kereta!"

Lelaki berbadan tegap yang berwajah sangar, yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sasuke, membungkukkan badannya. "Baik, Tuan Uchiha."

Tidak pernah tahu ada benda yang bernama mobil? Oh, Tuhan! Aku berada di dunia apa?

.

.

Sebelumnya aku hanya pernah membaca mengenai kereta kuda di novel-novel _romance_ yang pernah kubaca. Biasanya dalam novel diceritakan seorang tuan tanah, _duke_, atau pangeran akan menjemput kekasihnya dengan kereta kuda megah yang ditarik empat sampai delapan kuda. Namun kali ini aku benar-benar merasakannya. Aku naik kereta kuda seperti di novel-novel yang ber-_setting_ zaman dulu!

Ternyata kereta yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi adalah kereta kuda megah yang ditarik enam ekor kuda putih bersurai emas. Interior keretanya sangat indah! Dinding-dinding dalamnya dilapisi kain lembut yang terlihat nyaman dan hangat. Bingkai-bingkai kaca jendelanya diukir dengan ukiran rumit tapi begitu memesona. Ada lambang kipas di setiap sudut bingkai, lambang yang sama dengan pin yang tersemat di baju _butler_ tadi, ah, kalau tidak salah, Ibiki namanya. Tirai yang menggantung di setiap jendela berwarna putih gading, warna netral yang membuat keseluruhan tampilan dalam kereta sangat nyaman. Ada sebuah meja di antara kursi depan dan belakang yang saling berhadapan.

Aku duduk di kursi belakang dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku. Awalnya aku risih karena bagaimanapun, tidak peduli Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia adalah suamiku, kenyataannya dia tidak lebih dari orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Tapi untungnya kursi ini cukup panjang, bisa menampung tiga orang sekaligus, sehingga rasanya tubuh kami tidak terlalu berdempetan.

Keheningan mewarnai perjalanan kami. Sasuke tidak memulai percakapan apa pun. Sama halnya denganku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya ingin supaya kereta ini cepat sampai di tujuan, sehingga aku bisa bertemu orang tuaku. Meski dengan hal-hal aneh yang menimpaku saat ini, aku masih berharap kalau aku akan bertemu orang tuaku dalam keadaan normal di mana mereka bisa memberitahu padaku apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Kereta berguncang cukup kencang saat melewati jalan-jalan yang berbatu. Aku melihat pemandangan di luar melalui jendela di sisi kereta. Sepanjang jalan aku menemukan bahwa jalan yang kami lewati adalah satu-satunya jalan besar yang bisa dilewati kereta, karena pohon-pohon besar di sepanjang jalan membatasi jalan dengan hutan yang tampak masih sangat alami. Setelah melewati jalan berbatu tadi, beberapa rumah mulai terlihat, jalanannya pun lebih baik, sehingga tidak terasa guncangan-guncangan yang kencang lagi. Setelah melewati beberapa rumah penduduk, aku tahu bahwa rumah Sasuke termasuk yang sangat mewah. Rumah-rumah penduduk yang kulewati mungkin hanya sepersekian luasnya dari rumah Sasuke. Belum lagi desainnya yang sederhana, dengan satu cerobong asap, yang jauh berbeda dengan rumah Sasuke yang memiliki beberapa menara. Aku sendiri setelah melihat rumah Sasuke dari luar tidak bisa memastikan di mana letak ruangan tempat aku terbangun tadi pagi. Rumah itu lebih cocok disebut kastil daripada rumah.

Kereta semakin lama semakin pelan, sampai terasa benar-benar berhenti total. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melirik Sasuke di sebelahku. Ternyata Sasuke pun sedang mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja perutku bergejolak melihat tatapannya. Raut wajah Sasuke tidak terbaca. Keheningan terjadi cukup lama, sampai uluran tangan Sasuke ke arah wajahku membuat aku nyaris memekik. Sasuke menyentuh ujung bibirku dengan jemarinya.

"Ada remah roti di bibirmu." Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke turun dari kereta.

Sapuan jemari Sasuke masih terasa begitu membekas di bibirku. Sentuhannya memang berada di bibirku, tapi sentuhan itu seperti membuka simpul yang bermuara pada hal yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku bergegas turun menyusul Sasuke. Ketika baru satu kakiku yang menjejak anak tangga tali teratas di pintu kereta, aku melihat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya padaku, membantuku menuruni kereta. Sarung tangan yang melapisi tanganku tidak bisa menahan euforia aneh yang kurasakan saat jemarinya menggenggam erat jemariku. Rasa aman yang asing tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku.

Ketika genggamannya mengendur dan terlepas sepenuhnya, aku merasa limbung. Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, lebih ke dalam kelimbungan akibat ada sesuatu yang ditarik paksa dari dalam diriku. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa asing ini, aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Aku memandang rumah di hadapanku. Rumah yang cukup indah meski tidak sebanding dengan keindahan rumah Sasuke. Seorang lelaki yang kira-kira berusia kepala tiga menghampiri kami dan mengucapkan salam dengan nada hormat kepada Sasuke dan kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tapi dilihat dari gestur tubuhnya yang terlihat tidak asing dengan kehadiranku, sepertinya dia sudah mengenalku cukup lama.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha."

Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan kalau dia salah orang, jika tidak mengingat bahwa saat ini aku adalah seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Aku melirik Sasuke di sebelahku. Dia tidak tampak tidak nyaman dengan panggilan dari lelaki itu terhadapku. Ya, bagaimanapun juga menurut Sasuke, aku istrinya, 'kan?

.

.

Jantungku terasa melompat dari tempatnya ketika melihat sosok lelaki dan wanita paruh baya yang menyambutku dengan tatapan hangat di ruangan pertama, tempatku menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini. Mereka adalah orang tuaku. Harapan dalam diriku membumbung tinggi. Rasa aman langsung menerpa sekujur tubuhku. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kedua orang tuaku pun berpakaian sama anehnya sepertiku, mereka pasti mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku sejak tadi pagi. Tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahku, aku berlari, menerjang ibuku dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Ibu! A-aku benar-benar takut! Ibu harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Aku masih memeluk tubuh ibuku dengan erat, takut jika aku melepaskannya, ibuku akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi di tempat ini, tempat yang benar-benar asing bagiku. "Aku tidak mengerti, Ibu. Tiba-tiba saja aku bangun dan itu bukan di kamarku!" Aku melepaskan pelukanku, tapi masih menggenggam erat tangan ibuku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah suamiku."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Dia pasti tersinggung dengan segala perkataanku. Aku tidak peduli. Sudah cukup aku berpura-pura, mengikuti permainannya dengan berlaku sebagai istrinya.

Kemudian aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggung tanganku. Pandanganku beralih pada ibuku. Beliau tersenyum. Sinar matanya memancarkan sedikit kegelian. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sayang. Reaksiku dulu bahkan lebih parah darimu."

Aku yakin ada kerutan di dahiku. Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataan ibuku. Belum sempat aku berhasil mengartikannya, suara ayahku menambah kebingunganku.

"Ibumu bahkan menendang bokongku, sambil memaki-makiku, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang mesum yang berani-beraninya masuk menyelinap ke kamarnya." Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah tawa ayahku yang menggema di sepenjuru ruangan.

Aku menatap wajah kedua orang tuaku secara bergantian. Lalu serempak mereka kembali tertawa. Meski ibuku hanya tertawa kecil. Menyadari kebingunganku, ibuku berkata, "Sakura, hal yang wajar jika kau terkejut ketika pertama kali bangun sebagai seorang istri dan menemukan ada seorang lelaki di dalam kamarmu."

Pemahaman menghantamku secepat kilat. Mereka mengira aku mengalami sindrom pagi hari setelah malam pengantin!

Aku hendak mengatakan keberatanku, tapi tertahan oleh masuknya lelaki yang tadi kutemui di depan rumah. Lelaki itu mengangguk sopan ke arah kami, sebelum membawa sebuah berita kepada ayahku.

"Tuan, Nona Yamanaka telah tiba di sini. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Uchiha setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Nyonya Uchiha berkunjung ke sini."

Ayahku hanya mengangguk singkat. "Antar dia ke sini, Kakashi."

"Akan saya laksanakan, Tuan."

Lelaki itu, maksudku Kakashi, langsung pergi setelah menyampaikan berita itu. Pikiranku langsung menerka-nerka apakah gadis yang dipanggil Nona Yamanaka itu adalah Yamanaka Ino yang kukenal? Sahabatku sejak masih kecil.

Pertanyaanku terjawab ketika seorang gadis cantik yang memakai gaun yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kupakai hadir di tengah-tengah kami.

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggu pertemuan keluarga ini, Paman dan Bibi Haruno. Aku hanya benar-benar senang saat mendengar Sakura, maaf, maksudnya Nyonya Uchiha datang berkunjung ke sini."

Segala perkataan yang keluar dari gadis itu membuatku melotot. Gadis itu memang Yamanaka Ino! Tapi segala kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bukan perkataan dari Ino! Tidak mungkin dia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata semanis, selembut, dan seformal itu!

Ibuku tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan Ino. "Jangan merasa seperti itu, Ino. Kami semua tahu bagaimana eratnya persahabatanmu dengan Sakura."

Ino tersipu malu mendengar perkataan ibuku. "Terima kasih, Bibi."

Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Akan kujemput kau sebelum matahari terbenam."

Tanpa menunggu balasanku, Sasuke berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuaku, pergi meninggalkan aku di sini, di rumah orang tuaku. Ayah dan ibuku pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Ino. Awalnya aku ingin menahan mereka. Aku harus mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya kepada mereka bahwa aku tidak mengalami sindrom pagi hari setelah malam pengantin. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepada mereka, tapi setelah aku memandang Ino sekilas, rasa-rasanya lebih tepat menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang bergaung di kepalaku kepada Ino.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sini, Sakura?"

Aku menatap Ino dengan bingung. Sungguh, aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sejak tadi pagi. Semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan.

"Astaga! Apa pernikahan membuat otakmu tumpul? Ayo kita ke kamarmu!"

Jadi, ke mana gadis yang tadi berkata dengan penuh kesopanan dan lemah lembut?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ino menarikku menaiki tangga. Aku kesulitan berjalan, menaiki tangga, dengan ujung gaunku yang menyeret. Suatu keajaiban aku tidak jatuh terserimpet gaun sialan ini. Ino lalu menarikku ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai dua.

Ino mendorong pintu kamar di depannya, sedetik kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Tidak mengunci pintu, tipikalmu sekali," desisnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahuku. Aku tidak tahu ini kamar siapa dan apa salahnya tidak mengunci pintu kamar? Seolah bisa mendengar perkataan dalam kepalaku, Ino menyahutinya.

"Jelas suatu kesalahan, Sakura. Orang lain bisa masuk ke kamarmu dengan seenaknya dan tanpa seizinmu."

"Termasuk kau," kataku tanpa bisa dicegah. Sesaat aku mengira Ino akan tersinggung dengan perkataanku, nyatanya dia malah tertawa lepas.

"Tepat sekali!" katanya tanpa merasa tersinggung. Dia mengambil tempat di satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di kamar ini. Aku mengikutinya. "Dan aku dengan senang hati akan mencari tahu cara apa yang kaupakai untuk membuat Sasuke menikahimu!" Cara Ino mengucapkan kata-kata itu tidak terdengar seperti gadis yang iri karena pujaan hatinya menikahi gadis lain. Lebih kepada rasa ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan si lelaki menikahi gadis itu.

"Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku memang mengenalmu, kedua orang tuaku, maksudku wajah kalian memang sama. Tapi, ah, entahlah kalian seperti orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang kukenal selama ini, sebelum hari ini."

Aku tahu Ino bersiap menyangkalnya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Aku tahu aku seperti orang bodoh bagi kalian!" Aku berteriak frustrasi. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Tapi, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku memang Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Tapi aku bukanlah Haruno Sakura yang kalian kenal!"

"Ya, aku tahu." Ino tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Tapi aku tidak memedulikan seringainya. Aku lebih tertarik pada perkataannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu?" Aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"_Ouch_! Kau menyakitiku, Sakura."

"Maaf," kataku. "Maaf, ya ampun! Aku benar-benar senang kau mengetahuinya, Ino! Walau kau bukan Ino yang kukenal." Ino cemberut mendengar perkataanku. "Abaikan yang satu itu. Intinya aku benar-benar senang kau mengetahuinya. Aku hampir frustrasi karena tidak ada satu pun yang memahami situasiku. Untungnya kau bisa, Ino!"

"Ya, apa susahnya?" Ino tertawa kecil. "Kau bukan Sakura Haruno yang aku kenal." Wajahku sumringah mendengar perkataannya. "Sekarang yang ada di hadapanku ini, 'kan Uchiha Sakura." Senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahku lenyap tak bersisa.

"Ino, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius. Memangnya kau tidak pernah tahu kalau nama keluargamu akan berubah setelah menikah?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Aku tidak tahu harus dengan apa menyampaikan maksudku.

"Lalu apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Maksudku, aku bukan Haruno Sakura yang kalian kenal! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku terbangun di kamar Sasuke, bukan kamarku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menikah. Seingatku, aku hanya seorang gadis yang berusia delapan belas tahun hari ini dan masih menjadi mahasiswi tahun pertama di Universitas Konoha!"

Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang memburu setelah mengeluarkan seluruh ganjalan yang ada di kepalaku. Ino hanya memandangku dengan tatapan ... takjub? Entahlah.

"Wow!"

"Wow?" ulangku. Aku sudah bersusah payah menjelaskan posisiku saat ini dan dia hanya berkata 'wow' sebagai respons?

"Ya, maksudku, mungkin kau hanya mengalami-"

"Sindrom pagi hari setelah malam pengantin, begitu?" potongku dengan tidak sabar.

Ino membalas dengan senyumannya. "Ya, tentu saja," katanya. "Dengar, aku mengerti pernikahanmu adalah hal yang tiba-tiba."

Tiba-tiba?

"Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Sakura. Kau pasti gelisah dan terkejut. Setelah sekian lama hubunganmu dengan Sasuke bak berjalan di tempat, tiba-tiba dia melamarmu, lalu kalian menikah. Tentu saja itu semua mengguncangmu," katanya. "Jangankan kau, seluruh pemuda dan pemudi di Konohasire langsung terkejut mendengar berita pernikahan kalian."

Konohasire? Entah nama apa itu?

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri skandal-skandal apa yang selama ini melingkupi Sasuke."

"Kau memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya?" Seketika perasaan tidak senang menjalari hatiku.

Ino tampak bingung, lalu pelan-pelan bertanya, "Sakura, maaf. Maksudku biasanya kau tidak mempermasalahkan kalau aku menyebut nama Sasuke, maksudku Uchiha dengan nama kecilnya jika kita hanya sedang berdua. Kita terbiasa membicarakannya, 'kan? Ya, walau kau tidak terlalu antusias sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi aku mengerti. Sekarang kau istrinya. Maaf, aku tidak sopan menyebut nama Sa-Uchiha maksudku, dengan nama kecilnya," lanjut Ino.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Kepalaku belum bisa mencerna semua kalimat yang dikatakan Ino. Aku hanya bisa menampung sedikit-sedikit informasi di dalamnya. Aku memiliki hubungan yang berjalan di tempat dengan Sasuke. Pernikahanku membuat pemuda-pemudi di Konohasire (sepertinya itu sebuah nama tempat) terkejut. Sasuke memiliki skandal-skandal, yang berarti lebih dari satu skandal. Aku dan Ino sering membicarakan Sasuke. Dan terakhir, sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku tidak antusias membicarakan Sasuke. Jadi sebenarnya apa hubungan kami?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa konyol. Kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkan hubungan yang sama sekali tidak pernah kutahu ada dan memengaruhi hidupku? Yang harus kuketahui di sini adalah kenapa aku bisa terjebak di dunia ini? Ini dunia yang berbeda. Bukan tempatku menghabiskan waktu selama ini. Dan sepertinya aku adalah satu-satunya orang dari duniaku yang terjebak di dunia asing ini.

Tapi rasa penasaranku menang. Aku ingin tahu siapa aku? Maksudku, siapa Haruno Sakura di dunia ini? Apa hubungannya atau hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

"Mmm... Ino."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganku dengan Sasuke?"

Ino tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku, tapi dia menjawabnya dengan sabar. "Suami-istri."

"Mmm ... maksudku, hubungan kami sebelum ini? Aku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya kepadamu." Yang sebenarnya adalah aku terlalu lelah menjelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya kepadamu karena kau tidak akan percaya. "Anggap saja aku hilang ingatan dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sasuke selama ini sampai kami ... menikah." Aku kesulitan mengatakan kata terakhir dari kalimatku.

Lagi-lagi Ino tampak bingung, tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaanku. "Baiklah. Dari mana aku harus memulai?"

"Semua yang kau tahu."

"Apa?"

"Secara ringkas."

"Oh, baiklah," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mulai dari kau sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak lama."

Aku tidak heran mendengar kalimat itu. Sasuke cukup-tidak, dia sangat tampan untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa saat ini. Sangat memungkinkan dia juga memiliki wajah rupawan sejak kecil. Tidak aneh kalau ternyata Sakura, ya, aku, menyukai Sasuke sejak kecil. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan bocah lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun yang memiliki wajah tampan, dengan kedua mata hitam yang tajam, dan pipi tembil. Baiklah, mungkin bagiku sekarang itu terdengar lucu, tapi bagi bocah perempuan berusia tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Sasuke kecil pasti terlihat seperti pangeran.

Aku tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa aku menyukainya. "Lalu?"

"Ya, lalu hampir semua anak perempuan menyukai Sasuke kecil. Kau ingat, kita bahkan pernah bermusuhan hanya karena sama-sama menyukai Sasuke saat kecil." Ino tertawa, tapi aku tidak bisa. Jadi Ino pernah menyukai Sasuke? Atau ...

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino. "Oh, jangan bilang kau mengira aku masih menyukai Sasuke-mu?"

"Memangnya, tidak?" Sial, aku tidak bisa menahan lidahku. Lagi pula, aku benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya.

Ino menyentil dahiku dengan jarinya yang ditutupi sarung tangan berjaring. "Tentu saja, Sakura! Aku sudah menikah."

Aku terkejut. "Kau? Menikah?"

Ino mengangguk. "Jangan bilang kau juga melupakan pernikahanku."

"Anggap saja begitu." Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi tidak bisa mencegah pertanyaan lanjutan. "Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja Shikamaru!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut. "Shikamaru? Si Rambut Nanas itu?"

Ino tersenyum masam. "Kau melupakan suamimu dan malah mengingat suamiku?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku, kau 'kan sering sekali bertengkar dengannya. Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Lagi pula, kau 'kan yang menjadi pendamping pengantinku saat itu."

"Baik, maaf aku melupakannya." Walaupun aku benar-benar tidak tahu kapan aku menjadi pendamping di pernikahannya. Omong-omong mengenai pendamping. "Ino, apa kau tahu arti pendamping?"

"Pendamping?"

"Ya, tadi pagi Sasuke bilang pendampingku akan datang siang nanti. Apa maksudnya aku akan punya suami lagi?"

Ino melotot, sekali lagi dia menyentil dahiku. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sakura! Mana mungkin kau akan mempunyai suami lagi. Memiliki suami lebih dari satu adalah perbuatan ilegal di sini! Kau bisa dirajam sampai mati kalau berselingkuh dari suamimu." Ino tampak ngeri ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Baik, baik. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Jadi jelaskan, apa itu pendamping?"

Ino tampak lelah dengan pertanyaanku. Mungkin baginya pertanyaanku sangat aneh. Tapi aku memang tidak tahu apa itu pendamping.

"Pendamping itu adalah orang yang akan senantiasa mendampingimu di saat kau tidak sedang bersama suamimu, Sakura."

"Maksudnya pengawal pribadi?"

"Hampir benar, tapi kurang tepat. Pendamping tidak bertugas untuk mengawalmu, melainkan mendampingimu untuk menjaga kehormatanmu jika tidak sedang bersama dengan suamimu. Pendamping juga bertugas untuk menghindarkanmu dari hal-hal yang tidak kau ingini atau menyelamatkanmu dari situasi yang tidak ingin kau hadapi. Singkatnya pendamping harus membuatmu merasa nyaman dan kehormatanmu terjaga di mata masyarakat."

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti penjelasan Ino. Di telinganya pendamping sama saja seperti pelayan atau pengawal pribadi. Tapi dia tidak ingin mendebat lebih jauh. "Kau punya pendamping?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Di mana dia?"

"Menunggu di ruang tamu rumahmu."

"Jadi pendamping tidak harus selalu berada di dekat kita, 'kan?"

Ino tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kehadirannya hanya jika kita menginginkan dan membutuhkannya."

Kalau begitu, aku tidak butuh pendamping. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya kepada Ino.

"Nah, bagaimana, kau ingin aku melanjutkan ceritaku mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke? Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas mendengar kalimat itu. Aku menjawab hanya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sasuke tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang dingin. Ya, dia memang sudah dingin sejak kecil. Tapi itu tidak membuatmu menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu kau berhenti menarik perhatiannya." Ino menghentikan ceritanya.

"Ada apa dengan dua tahun yang lalu?"

Ino mengamati wajahku dengan lekat, sebelum berkata, "Dua tahun tahun yang lalu, ditemukan mayat seorang gadis di hutan dekat kastil milik Sasuke."

"Sasuke, tidak ..." Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Tidak, bukan Sasuke pelakunya. Setidaknya pengadilan berkata seperti itu."

Aku mendesah lega. Jika pengadilan berkata seperti itu, itu berarti Sasuke benar-benar tidak bersalah, 'kan?

"Tapi sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke menjadi aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ya, mmm ... dengar Sakura, ini hanya kabar burung yang belum tentu benar. Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat secara langsung."

"Katakan saja!" seruku tidak sabar.

Ino mengangguk. "Sejak kejadian itu, banyak desas-desus yang mengatakan Sasuke mulai berkencan dengan banyak gadis secara acak. Ya, itu hanya kabar burung. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun melihat dia berkencan dengan gadis mana pun. Hanya saja orang-orang mengatakan dia pernah menghabiskan malam dengan Shion."

"Siapa Shion?"

Ino kelihatan kesal karena aku memotong ceritanya, tapi kemudian dahinya mengerut. "Kau tidak tahu siapa, Shion?"

Aku menggeleng; Ino mengela napas. "Shion adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat cantik, yang sering diundang oleh Sasuke jika ada acara-acara resmi di kastilnya."

"Acara-acara resmi? Memangnya berapa usia Sasuke?"

Ino kelihatan lelah dengan pertanyaanku, tapi dia tetap menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Usia Sasuke 23 tahun. Dia sudah meneruskan usaha keluarganya sejak berusia lima belas tahun, Sakura."

Aku merekam informasi itu dalam-dalam di kepalaku. Jadi usia Sasuke 23 tahun. Dan dia memilih menikah denganku yang masih berusia delapan belas tahun?

"Tapi aku masih delapan belas tahun?"

"Masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya aku terlalu muda untuk menikah, Ino!"

Ino tertawa. "Sakura, aku bahkan menikah dengan Shikamaru saat usiaku baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun."

"Baiklah. Teruskan ceritamu. Jadi si penyanyi itu."

"Shion."

"Ya, Shion pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?" Ada rasa asing yang tidak nyaman masuk ke dalam hatiku saat membayangkan sosok Shion, yang Ino bilang cantik, pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Bukan menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana ya, pokoknya itu hanya kabar burung," kata Ino. "Lagi pula, setelah itu banyak gadis-gadis lain yang diberitakan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi tak ada satu pun yang tahu kebenaran kabar-kabar itu."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku berhenti menyukai Sasuke sejak Sasuke berubah menjadi _play boy_?"

"_Play boy_?" ulang Ino.

Baik, jadi Bahasa Inggris pun adalah hal asing di sini selain mobil.

"Lupakan. Oh ya, Ino. Apa kau tahu mobil?"

"Mobil?" Lagi-lagi Ino membeo pertanyaanku.

"Lupakan," kataku. "Mmm ... bagaimana dengan Konohasire, apa itu nama tempat di novel _The Hobbit_?"

"_The Hobbit_? Novel apa itu? Lagi pula apa maksudmu? Konohasire adalah kota ini, Sakura."

Jadi aku terjebak di dalam kota Konohasire di mana penduduknya tidak tahu apa itu mobil dan tidak mengerti apa itu _play boy_.

_Great_, Sakura!

.

.

"_Kabar yang berembus mengatakan kalau gadis yang meninggal di hutan itu adalah kekasih Sasuke dan itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke patah hati sehingga banyak mengencani gadis-gadis."_

Perkataan Ino terus-menerus menggema di kepalaku. Siapa gadis itu? Tapi—untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu? Itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Apa peduliku? Harusnya aku memikirkan bagaimana cara kembali ke kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, bukan memikirkan siapa gadis yang katanya kekasih Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat lamunanku terhenti. Aku menoleh, langsung menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang menyiratkan tanda tanya ke arahku. Sasuke bergeming. Aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Saat itulah suaranya terdengar.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menatap Sasuke lama, sebelum menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hn."

Hn? Hanya itu? Yang benar saja! Padahal kukira Sasuke akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Ya, memang benar aku yang bilang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi semestinya dia lebih gigih bertanya, 'kan? Setidaknya, lebih perhatian. Apa sikap seorang suami memang seperti ini? Tapi, untuk apa juga aku memikirkannya.

"Turun."

"Hah?"

Sasuke tidak mengulangi perkataanya. Dia langsung turun dari kereta tanpa menungguku lebih dulu. Aku diam, bingung. Harusnya dia menungguku, lalu membantuku turun dari kereta seperti tadi pagi, 'kan? Tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah berada di depan undakan. Aku langsung lekas-lekas menyusulnya. Tanpa memikirkan jarak antara lantai kereta dengan tanah, aku melompat. Lututku sukses mengantam kerasnya tanah.

"Awww!"

Aku meringis, mengusap-usap lututku yang perih. Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi belum ada lima detik, aku terjatuh lagi. Sepertinya kakiku terkilir. Bagus! Di ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas, aku berada di dunia yang tidak aku ketahui, lengkap dengan suami yang tidak perhatiaan, tidak adanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari siapa pun, dan sekarang dengan kaki terkilir.

"Kenapa?"

"Jatuh," sahutku acuh tak acuh. Lagi pula, siapa yang menyuruh dia menghampiriku dan menanyakan kalimat bodoh itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Aku membeo. "Tentu saja karena kamu tahu-tahu pergi meninggalkanku, tidak menungguku dulu, tidak membantuku turun dari kereta." Rentetan keluhan mengalir dari mulutku. Sebenarnya malu, tapi terserahlah kalau Sasuke menganggapku tukang keluh yang cerewet.

"Tch!"

"Hei-hei, apa-apaan ini?"

Aku terkejut ketika Sasuke langsung menggendongku ala pengantin baru. Tanpa memedulikan protesku, Sasuke terus berjalan menaiki undakan. Ibiki yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya menatap kami datar sebelum membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Sasuke! Turunkan aku!" Aku memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Tidak keras, sih. Tidak lucu juga kalau akibat pukulanku kami berdua malah terjatuh bersama-sama. Tapi cukup untuk menyuarakan kepada Sasuke kalau aku tidak suka tindakannya yang menggendongku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Sasuke? Huh!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau memanggilmu Uchiha. Ada masalah?" Aku masih kesal, jadi kesal harus dibalas kesal, 'kan?

"Hn."

"Turunkan aku!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia mengabaikan protesku dan terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku.

"Sasukeee~" Aku merengek.

"Berisik," katanya. Dia masih saja berjalan, memasuki pintu utama.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku!"

Tanpa perasaan Sasuke benar-benar menurunkanku. Tidak, dia bukan menurunkanku, tapi melepasku begitu saja sampai bokongku membentur kerasnya lantai. Kurang ajar!

"Sasukeee!"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin turun, 'kan?" Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya. Arghhh! Aku ingin menjambak rambutnya.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini! Kau tahu, kakiku sakit dan sekarang bokongku juga sakit!" Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata sudah jatuh ke pipiku. Aku mengusapnya dengan kasar. Aku tidak ingin kelihatan lemah di hadapan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin dia senang melihat kelemahanku.

Sasuke berjongkok di depanku. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menangkup daguku, lalu menyapu jejak air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku hanya diam. Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir di dadaku ketika merasakan sentuhannya di wajahku.

"Jangan menangis lagi karenaku." Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia kembali menggendongku seperti tadi. Kali ini aku hanya diam, tidak memprotes.

Perkataan Sasuke tadi memang hanya diucapkan dengan sangat pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dia bilang 'lagi'. Apa dulu aku pernah menangis karenanya?

Sasuke masih terus menggendongku. Aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku ke mana. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak. Bagaimanapun menggendong seseorang dengan waktu yang cukup lama tidak bisa dibilang enak.

"Sasuke, kita mau ke mana?"

Di dalam hidup ini banyak pilihan, dan Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun pertanyaanku terjawab saat seorang pelayan yang aku tidak tahu namanya berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar dan membukakan pintu itu untuk dilewati Sasuke.

Ruangan ini gelap. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Sasuke mengajakku ke ruangan ini. Namun sedetik kemudian ruangan ini menyala, terang benderang, disusul pekikan selamat ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ruangan yang kukira kosong ternyata terisi hampir penuh. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang baru saja kudengar adalah ucapan dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, orang tuaku, lalu kembali ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini?"

"Kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu, Sayang," bisik ibuku yang sekarang sudah berdiri di dekatku. "Sasuke yang menyiapkan ini semua untukmu." Ibuku menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sasuke? Pesta kejutan ini disiapkan oleh Sasuke?

"Dia sengaja mengantarmu ke rumah ibu agar bisa menyiapkan pesta ini."

Jadi tanpa mendebat dan bertengkar pun sebenarnya tadi pagi Sasuke memang berencana mengantarku ke tempat orang tuaku? Aku kembali menatap Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya jengah ditatap seperti itu oleh aku dan ibuku. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku tertawa kecil. Rasa-rasanya punya suami seperti Sasuke tidak buruk juga.

Aku tidak asing dengan wajah-wajah para undangan. Selain kedua orang tuakum Ino, Shikamaru, dan orang tua Ino, aku juga melihat teman-temanku yang lain, seperti Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, dan Shiho. Selain itu, ada juga Paman Asuma dan Bibi Kurenai, tetangga di sebelah rumahku. Aku juga melihat kehadiran Anko-_sensei_ dan Iruka-_sensei_. Masih banyak wajah-wajah lain yang sudah kukenal sepanjang usiaku yang baru menginjak delapan belas tahun. Hanya saja wajah-wajah itu kali ini terasa asing. Meski sama persis, mereka seperti orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang kukenal selama ini.

Sepanjang pesta, Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia memapahku, mengikuti ke mana pun aku ingin melangkah. Aku menolak untuk terus-menerus digendong. Selain karena malu, aku benar-benar tidak tega kalau Sasuke harus menggendongku sepanjang pesta. Meski masih tidak bisa berjalan seperti biasa, berpapah pada Sasuke membuatku nyaman.

Pesta yang disiapkan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi aku benar-benar suka. Pesta ini seperti pesta impianku. Alunan musik yang lembut terus-menerus terdengar, dibawakan oleh para musisi yang berada di ujung ruangan, seperti pertunjukan orkestra. Klasik dan elegan. Saat alunan musik terdengar lebih lembut dan intim, beberapa pasangan mulai turun ke lantai di tengah-tengah ruangan. Aku menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Apa?" Aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Sekarang semua pasangan sudah mulai menari—tunggu! Ini dansa?! Aku kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kau ingin ikut turun ke lantai dansa?"

Aku memamerkan cengiranku. Ada lantai dansa di pesta ulang tahunku?! Aku menjerit senang dalam hati. Ini benar-benar pesta ulang tahun impianku. Salahkan puluhan novel _historical romance _yang memenuhi lemari bukuku.

Tanpa sadar aku melompat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terhuyung, hampir jatuh, tapi segera bisa menyeimbangankan diri. Dia melotot ke arahku. Aku tertawa.

"Maaf-maaf," kataku. "Aku hanya senang sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ada lantai dansa di pesta ulang tahunku."

Sasuke mendengus. "Ini hal biasa."

Aku baru saja ingin mendebatnya, tapi aku sadar. Di sini, di dunia yang aku datangi saat ini mungkin saja hal itu adalah hal biasa. Hanya akan mengganggu kebahagiaanku saat ini kalau aku mendebatnya dengan Sasuke. Biarlah, anggap saja kali ini aku sedang bermimpi. Di mana saat besok aku terbangun, semua sudah kembali menjadi normal.

Saat ini aku sedang menikmati dansaku dengan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengeluh meski aku sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sedang berdansa. Bukan hanya sekali kaki Sasuke terinjak olehku. Apalagi ditambah kondisi kakinya yang sakit, Sasuke harus menopang sebagian berat tubuhku sambil menyesuaikan gerakannya dengan iringan musik. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke," panggilku.

"Hn."

Tanganku menyentuh dadanya yang dilapisi kemeja putih. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu senang saat ini.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Sasuke, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih," kataku berulang-ulang.

Aku tidak mendengar balasan Sasuke. Yang kurasakan hanyalah sebuah sentuhan yang menenangkan di punggungku. Sentuhan yang lebih banyak artinya ketimbang untaian kata-kata.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?"

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam gendongan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah belakang kastil. Kami melewati taman bunga yang indah, sebuah istal, dan kami masih terus berjalan. Aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku ke mana. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Pesta baru saja usai. Tamu terakhir sudah pulang. Keadaan kastil sudah kosong, hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang kurasa memang menginap di kastil.

"Sasuke, kita mau ke mana?"

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti. Aku menatap ke wajahnya dan mengikuti arah pandang matanya yang lurus ke depan. Sebuah danau kecil berada tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berhenti. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya menurunkanku dengan lembut dan hati-hati ke atas rumput. Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Berbaringlah," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Berbaringlah," ulangnya.

Aku masih tidak mengerti perkataannya. Berbaring? Maksudnya aku disuruh berbaring di sini? Di atas rumput? Tunggu dulu—jangan-jangan! Meski aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingku, tapi tetap saja untuk melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengannya, aku menolak. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini.

Aku hendak memprotes, tapi Sasuke telah lebih dulu berbaring. Dia berkata dengan wajah sendu, seperti melamun, membuat kata-kata protes yang hampir keluar dari mulutku tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu."

"Masa lalu?"

"Hn," katanya. "Berbaringlah! Malam ini bintang bersinar dengan sangat terang."

Bintang? Jangan-jangan maksudnya menyuruhku berbaring adalah supaya aku bisa melihat bintang?

"Kau menyuruhku berbaring supaya aku bisa melihat bintang?"

"Hn, memangnya apa lagi?"

Aku meringis, menertawakan pikiranku yang terlalu mengada-ada. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Terakhir kali kau berkata tidak apa-apa, kau mengejarku dan jatuh dari atas kereta." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Hanya sedikit.

Aku memilih tidak menjawabnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Aku menatap ke arah langit. Sasuke benar. Malam ini bintang bersinar dengan sangat terang. Aku menghitung satu-satu bintang itu. Ada tiga bintang yang bersinar sangat terang malam ini.

"Kau ingat tentang bintang-bintang itu?"

Aku menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Dia balas menatapku lama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, tapi tatapan itu seperti memancarkan rasa frustrasi.

"Lupakan," katanya. Dia kembali menatap langit.

Aku ingin mendesaknya, tapi mengingat tatapannya tadi, aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku memilih mengikuti jejaknya, kembali menatap langit. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang berbicara. Hanya keheningan yang menemani kami. Sampai Sasuke bersuara.

"Kau lihat tiga bintang di sana?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah tiga bintang yang paling bersinar.

"Ya."

"Ketiga bintang itu adalah perwujudan dari Dewi Bulan, Pangeran Malam, dan seorang Rectorio."

"Rectorio?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, sebelum kembali bercerita. "Rectorio adalah manusia yang memiliki tugas khusus di bumi."

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping. Wajahnya seperti mengenang sesuatu. "Tugas Rectorio adalah mengingat dan mencatat segala kejadian yang pernah terjadi di bumi. Rectoria adalah makhluk abadi."

"_Vampire_?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, dia mendengus. "Rectorio beribu kali lebih baik dari _vampire_."

"Jadi _vampire_ di sini benar-benar ada?"

Sasuke menatapku seakan-akan aku menanyakan hal yang sudah tahu jawabannya. "Tentu saja," katanya.

"_Werewolf_ juga ada?"

"Hn."

Gila! Di sini tidak ada mobil, tapi ada _vampire_ dan _werewolf_!

"Kau bukan salah satunya, 'kan?"

Sasuke tertawa. Tawa yang sangat lepas. Tapi nada suaranya berubah dalam sekejap menjadi dingin. "Aku lebih dari sekadar _vampire_ atau _werewolf_."

"Sasuke, aku serius. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada _vampire_ atau _werewolf _yang menyerang ke sini."

Sasuke tampaknya tidak takut dengan kedua makhluk itu. Dia malah kembali asyik memandang langit.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita—"

"Tidak akan ada _vampire_ yang menyerang ke sini, Sakura."

"Kalau begitu _werewolf_."

"Juga _werewolf_."

"Tapi tadi kau mengatakan kalau _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ itu ada!" Aku jadi merasa bodoh. Sasuke pasti menipuku. Dia pasti mau menakut-nakutiku.

"Mereka memang ada. Tapi tidak di sini. Mereka tidak akan berani menyerang ke sini. Membunuh—lupakan."

Tidak, aku tidak bisa melupakan. Perkataannya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Sasuke menutupi sesuatu.

"Membunuh apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengabaikanku. Dia tetap menatap langit. Dia sama sekali tidak menganggap pertanyaanku. Aku menatap wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya penuh kerinduan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat melihat bintang-bintang di langit itu.

Aku menyerah. Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar tidak ingin membahas _vampire_ atau _werewolf_. Meski aku masih sedikit takut, tapi aku berusaha percaya pada perkataan Sasuke, kalau makhluk-makhluk itu tidak akan berani datang menyerang ke sini.

"Ceritakan!"

"Hn?"

"Ceritakan lagi tentang bintang-bintang itu," kataku.

Aku tidak menyukai kesunyian yang tercipta saat ini. Aku lebih suka mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang bintang, meski aku tidak pernah mengenal tokoh-tokoh dalam ceritanya. Cukup lama sampai Sasuke memulai kembali ceritanya.

"Suatu hari seorang Rectorio menatap langit dan melihat langit sangat gelap. Dia marah. Menurutnya seharusnya Dewi Bulan tidak boleh lalai menjalankan tugasnya." Sasuke termenung. "Sampai suatu malam, di saat lagi-lagi langit sangat gelap karena Dewi Bulan tidak menjalankan tugasnya, Rectorio itu bertemu seorang gadis. Gadis itu ternyata jelmaan dari Dewi Bulan. Dewi Bulan bercerita alasannya kabur dari tugas. Dia menolak dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Malam. Padahal sudah menjadi tulisan takdir kalau Dewi Bulan harus berpasangan dengan Pangeran Malam agar langit akan selalu terang."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Rectorio itu jatuh cinta pada Dewi Bulan. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Romantis," kataku tanpa sadar.

Sasuke tersenyum, tapi bukan jenis senyuman bahagia. Malah seperti senyuman kesedihan. "Kenyataannya, hubungan mereka menentang takdir."

"Sasuke, kau percaya tentang jodoh?"

Sasuke diam, aku langsung meneruskan perkataanku. "Kalau pada akhirnya Rectorio itu dan Dewi Bulan saling jatuh cinta. Itu berarti mereka berjodoh. Takdir memang tidak bisa diubah, tapi kadang bisa salah dikenali. Jika memang Dewi Bulan berjodoh dengan Pangeran Malam, Dewi Bulan tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sang Rectorio, begitu pun sebaliknya. Jika awalnya takdir mengatakan Dewi Bulan adalah pasangan Pangerang Malam, berarti itu bukan takdir. Melainkan sesuatu yang salah dikenali sebagai takdir. Karena takdir yang harus mereka jalani adalah apa yang telah terjadi."

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujabarkan. Aku tidak ingin salah mengenali, tapi tatapannya kali ini sangat lembut dan memancarkan rasa sayang. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan lagi senyum sedih, melainkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Aku sedikit salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

"Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum. Ada rasa lega memancar di wajah Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Kami masih berbaring, dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan tentang hubungan Rectorio dan Dewi Bulan?"

Sasuke membelai rambutku. Jantungku berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Sasuke masih membelai rambutku ketika melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mereka menikah. Awalnya mereka hidup bahagia, sampai Pangeran Malam datang membalas dendam."

"Mereka—dibunuh?" Aku menatap Sasuke dengan ngeri. Akhir seperti itu terlalu tragis untuk dongeng seperti ini.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya. "Pangeran Malam mengadukan rasa sakit hatinya kepada Langit, sahabatnya. Langit pun meminta bantuan Sang Penulis Takdir. Sang Penulis Takdir memutuskan takdir yang adil menurutnya untuk Rectorio, Dewi Bulan, dan Pangeran Malam."

"Takdir seperti apa?"

"Dewi Bulan bukan lagi menjadi makhluk paling terang di langit. Pangeran Malam kehilangan kepekatannya. Sang Rectorio pun harus menjadi manusia abadi yang akan terus berperang dengan Pangeran Malam sepanjang zaman sampai akhir dunia."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan Sasuke. "Maksudnya?"

"Dewi Bulan akan lahir kembali menjadi manusia biasa, tidak abadi. Dia akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya tentang Rectorio yang dicintainya, juga tentang Pangeran Malam—jodoh yang ditolaknya. Sedangkan Rectorio itu harus berusaha mencari reinkarnasi Dewi Bulan sebelum Pangeran Malam menemukannya. Hal itu akan terus berulang sampai akhir zaman."

Aku tersenyum. Kalau begitu, Rectorio dan Dewi Bulan akan hidup bahagia, 'kan? "Syukurlah," kataku.

"Hn?"

"Iya. Kalau begitu akhirnya, Dewi Bulan dan Rectorio itu pasti hidup bahagia, 'kan? Kalau reinkarnasi Dewi Bulan bertemu dengan Rectorio itu lebih dulu dan mereka hidup bahagia, Pangeran Malam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, 'kan?"

Tangan Sasuke yang membelai rambutku berhenti. "Pangeran Malam memiliki hak khusus."

Aku memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kalau Dewi Bulan jatuh cinta lagi kepada Rectorio itu, maka Pangeran Malam berhak menantang Sang Rectorio berduel. Jika Rectorio itu menang, maka dalam masa itu, dia berhak hidup bersama Dewi Bulan sampai akhir hayat Dewi Bulan di kehidupan itu."

"Jika kalah?" Entah kenapa aku takut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian kedua mata itu terbuka, menatap langsung ke arah kedua mataku. "Maka Rectorio itu tidak boleh kembali ke dalam kehidupan Dewi Bulan sampai reinkarnasi dari Dewi Bulan terlahir kembali."

Napasku bagai tersangkut di tenggorokan. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana rasanya saling mencintai, tapi tidak bisa bersatu seperti mereka.

"Ketiga bintang yang paling terang di langit tadi adalah Dewi Bulan, Rectorio, dan Pangeran Malam," kata Sasuke. "Jika salah satu dari bintang itu menghilang, maka—Rectorio kalah berduel dengan Pangeran Malam."

Mataku menatap ke arah langit. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah terlalu percaya pada dongeng semacam ini. Namun kali ini aku berdoa semoga tidak akan ada bintang yang menghilang saat aku menghitungnya di lain kesempatan.

Saat aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, aku melihat sekelebat sosok di belakang pohon tak jauh dari tempat kami berbaring. Seketika pikiranku langsung mengarah kepada _vampire_ atau _werewolf. _Tapi sosok itu menghilang. Aku mulai berpikir jangan-jangan aku hanya berhalusinasi. Mungkin saja yang kulihat tadi hanya bayangan dari gesekan daun-daun pohon.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa."

Tidak ada apa-apa ketiga yang kuucapkan dengan kebohongan.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun, aku masih berada di keadaan kemarin. Aku menutup mataku lagi. Kemudian membukanya kembali. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku masih berada di sebelah Sasuke. Tunggu—di sebelah Sasuke?!

Aku langsung bangkit, menatap pakaianku. Seingatku semalam aku masih mengenakan gaun yang kupakai sejak siang. Kenapa saat ini aku sudah mengenakan gaun tidur? Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?

Aku menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap. Piamanya masih terkancing sampai kancing paling atas. Celananya pun masih terpasang dengan rapi. Semalam kami benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa, 'kan?

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia langsung terjaga saat kedua matanya terbuka. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menatapku penuh tanya.

"Sasuke," panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Siapa yang mengganti bajuku?"

"Tentu saja orang yang bertugas mengganti bajumu."

Suami? Maksudnya suami? Suami berarti Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau tidak minta izin padaku dulu!" Aku memukul lengan Sasuke. "Aku tahu saat ini kau adalah suamiku, tapi seharusnya kau meminta izinku dulu kalau mau mengganti bajuku!" Tanganku masih memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menangkap tanganku. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku marah kau tahu, aku marah. Aku marah karena kau tidak minta izin lebih dulu padaku jika ingin mengganti bajuku!"

"Siapa yang mengganti bajumu?"

"Kau!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Kau!"

"Aku?" Dia mendengus. "Bukan aku yang mengganti bajumu."

"Kau bilang…."

"Orang yang memang bertugas untuk itu."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja pendampingmu."

"Oh."

Rasa malu menyergapku. Aku sudah menuduh Sasuke dan memukulnya karena asumsiku yang salah. Sasuke masih menatapku. Aku agak jengah ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa?!" hardikku, berusaha menutupi rasa malu karena ditatap terus-menerus oleh Sasuke.

"Kakimu sudah tidak sakit?"

"Eh?" Aku langsung melirik ke bawah. Sasuke benar. Kakiku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Tapi ini aneh. Semalam kakiku masih terasa sakit, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pagi ini kakiku sudah sembuh total?

"Bersiaplah!"

"Hah?"

"Bersiaplah! Kita akan piknik hari ini." Sasuke langsung membuka bajunya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Piknik? Berarti tamasya. Berarti jalan-jalan. Aku dan Sasuke piknik. Tunggu, piknik berdua saja?

"Sasuke, berarti kita-arghhh! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa dia membuka bajunya sembarangan?! Dia tidak ingin macam-macam, 'kan?

"Yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku bertanya, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Aku memang sedang memukul-mukul lengannya, yang mana kusadari adalah gerakan yang sangat sering kulakukan jika tidak menyukai kelakuan Sasuke. Aku berhenti sejenak. "Kenapa? Kurang sakit?" Aku mengakhirinya dengan pukulan super kuat. "Nah, bagaimana?"

Bukannya membalasku, Sasuke malah berdiri. Kemudian dia menyentuh tepi karet celana tidurnya. Eh, eh, eh, dia mau apa? Perlahan-lahan Sasuke seperti ingin menurunkan celananya.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti! Kau mau apa?!"

Gerakan Sasuke berhenti. Untung saja! Aku tidak sanggup lagi dengan apa yang harus kulihat kalau sampai dia meneruskan aksi gilanya. Begini-begini, mataku masih perawan!

Posisi celana Sasuke sekarang menggantung di pinggulnya. Oh, oh, oh! Salah besar! Dengan keadaan _topless _dan celana yang menggantung di pinggul, kenapa Sasuke jadi kelihatan seksi begini?

Sasuke pelan-pelan berjalan ke arahku. Secara refleks aku bergerak mundur. Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah semakin mendekat ke arahku. Punggungku sudah menabrak dinding; Sasuke masih berjalan, mendekatiku. Aku terperangkap.

"K-kau mau apa?"

Aku menahan napas. Kedua tangan Sasuke memang tidak mengurungku. Namun tetap saja posisinya yang berdiri menjulang di depanku membuat nyaliku ciut. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Kedua mataku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pokoknya ke mana saja selain bergerak ke arah mata Sasuke yang kuyakini sedang menatap lururs ke arahku.

Sentuhan jari Sasuke terasa di wajahku. Dia membelai pelan, sebelum menyelipkan anak rambut ke balik telingaku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku ingin berlari, tapi takut gerakanku justru memicu Sasuke untuk berbuat lebih.

"Sakura ..."

Seakan lupa pada niatku, aku menatap langsung ke arah mata Sasuke ketika dia memanggil namaku. Aku diam. Pun Sasuke.

Sasuke sekali lagi membelai wajahku, sebelum berkata, "Ratusan kali bersamamu, rasanya kali ini yang tersulit."

Tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul, perasaan yang sepertinya sudah akrab kutemui. Perasaan yang tampaknya sudah terjalin ratusan kali. Perasaan ini. Kehilangan yang sangat sakit. Kosong, hampa, dan ... mati.

"Segera bersiap! Pendampingmu akan menemanimu."

Aku diam. Aku hanya diam. Meski seorang gadis manis seusiaku kini sibuk membantuku bersiap-siap, aku hanya diam. Tidak peduli ketika gadis yang mengenalkan dirinya padaku dengan nama Tenten sibuk membuka pakaianku, aku hanya diam. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terus bergaung dalam kepalanya.

Perasaan apa, ini?

.

.

_Bersambung_

An: hallooo~ iya, maaf, saya tahu udah panjang-panjang, bikin bosan, tahu-tahu masih bersambung. :(

Tadinya memang ingin dibuat oneshoot saja, tapi berhubung sisanya belum saya edit, (ini juga masih belum diedit sih, jadi maapin ya kalau banyak salah-salah ketik), saya potong jadi dua chapter saja.

Oh iya, tadinya fic ini mau buat BTC, tapi karena saya tahu fic abal ini nggak mungkin lolos seleksi (lirik wordsnya) dan juga sayanya keburu malas (plak) terpaksa fic ini cuma jadi penghias arsip di hape saya.

Terima kasih ya udah baca sampai sini.

Selamat membaca! *telat woy*

Ps: happy birthday to me. XD

Ditunggu ya kadonya. :p *kabur*

Salam,

ay


End file.
